You Can Count On The Great Papyrus
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "Trust Goes Both Ways". Chara feels bad about her past and feels worse when Papyrus doesn't remember it. Can the tall skeleton help his niece feel better? A/N: Post Pacifist Route. Chara is good in this story.


**I wanted to do a fluffy story with Chara and Papyrus. :)**

 **A/N: Takes place after the Pacifist Route. This is the sequel to "Trust Goes Both Ways", which can be found on my page.**

 **Undertale Belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **You Can Count On The Great Papyrus**

Chara sat on the couch in the living room and hugged her knees to her chest, her head resting on her knees as she let out a sigh, her mind deep in thought.

At school that day, a local author had come to visit and read them some books and one had been about forgiving someone who had said something hurtful to you or if you had done something wrong, to seek that person's forgiveness and make it right.

That story forced Chara to remember all the trouble she had caused Frisk before her adopted sister broke the barrier and freed them all. While only Sans, Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel remembered and had forgiven her, she thought about Papyrus, who didn't remember.

For some odd reason, that made Chara feel awful. She hadn't been in her right mind back then, but now that they had all made it to the surface after Frisk saved them all and Chara saw that what she had done was wrong, it was taking her a bit to work out how she felt, although when her family forgave her, she felt better and when Sans had helped her see that she had to trust he was giving her a chance, she had felt some of the burden on her shoulders go away and she sometimes would go to Sans to just sit beside him and the shorter skeleton always made sure she didn't feel left out.

Chara then felt a gentle hand on her head and she looked up to see Papyrus standing beside the couch. "You've been too quiet today, Chara," he said, concern in his voice.

She felt tears fill her eyes and she let out a shaky sigh, trying to keep her crying quiet, but when she felt Papyrus pick her up and hug her, she began sobbing.

Wondering what made his niece cry, the tall skeleton rubbed her back and gently rocked her. Chara clenched his scarf in her hands as she kept crying for a bit until her tears stopped and she felt a gloved hand gently stroke her head. Keeping her head on his shoulder, she looked up at him. "Papyrus?" She said in a small voice.

He looked at her. "Who made you so upset, Chara?" He asked her gently.

She looked away from him. "No one," she said before looking back at him. "Papyrus, would you forgive someone if they said something hurtful to you or did something hurtful to you?"

The tall skeleton sat down on the couch, setting the young girl in his lap. "If that person apologized and asked me for forgiveness, yes, I would," he said before looking at her. "Did…someone say something hurtful about me to you?"

Chara shook her head. "No," she said and took a deep breath. "Papyrus, when Frisk was first going through the Underground, I caused her a lot of trouble and said things to her that were untrue."

She saw he was listening. "You don't remember, but…I hurt everyone a lot with what I did," she continued. "Sans, Frisk, Mom, Dad, and Asriel all remember and they've forgiven me, but you…I want to ask your forgiveness, but you don't remember and…,"

She couldn't finish and Papyrus placed a hand on her shoulder. "I may not remember, but…Sans did tell me," he said gently.

Chara looked up at him, tears filling her eyes again and the tall skeleton pulled her into another hug. "I don't like seeing my nieces burdened," he said gently. "Even if I don't remember, I can still forgive you, Chara, if you really mean what you say."

She didn't know what to say to that, but she hugged him tightly. "Papyrus, I'm sorry," she whimpered out. "I…I'm sorry."

Papyrus hugged her in return and again began rocking her gently. "I forgive you, Chara," he said, his voice still gentle.

The rest of her burden went away with those words and she sniffled, hugging him again. "Thank you…Uncle Papyrus," she said softly.

Papyrus suddenly stiffened. "Oh, no," he said suddenly.

Chara jumped, worry filling her. "What? What's wrong, Uncle Papyrus?" She asked, looking up at him in worry.

The tall skeleton's arms suddenly moved stiffly and slowly. "I…I don't know," he said, his eyes wide. "Something…Something is controlling me."

The young girl looked for Sans, but didn't see him and didn't see any telltale blue of the shorter skeleton's telekinesis. Suddenly, she felt Papyrus grab her gently and lift her up as he stood up before pulling her into another hug, only this time, he held her with her back to his chest and removed the glove on his left hand before suddenly tickling Chara with that same hand.

The brown-haired girl laughed at that. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She pleaded. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"The tickle monster's got ahold of me and he's not letting go!" Papyrus exclaimed in a silly voice. "Which means I must tickle my niece forever!"

Chara squealed at his teasing and squirmed hard, although Papyrus held her securely and in all honesty, she actually wanted him to tickle her.

A raspberry on her neck made her squeal again before the tall skeleton placed her on the couch and resumed tickling her, sneakily lifting up her shirt just a little to expose her stomach and he began blowing raspberry after raspberry into her stomach.

Her happy squeals and laughter echoed through the house and she reached up to the tall skeleton in a sign of wanting a hug and he smiled, lifting her back up into his arms. Chara then looked up at him. "Thanks, Uncle Papyrus," she said.

"Do you feel better?" He asked with a knowing smile.

She nodded and his smile grew. "You can always count on me, the Great Papyrus, to help you," he said theatrically.

Chara giggled at his silly antics, hugging her uncle again and he gently nuzzled her nose with his nose bone in affection. "Chara, I was curious. Do you like fried chicken?" He asked her.

She nodded. "That's actually my favorite dish," she said.

She then saw him smile. "Well, would you like to help me make it?" He asked.

Chara looked up at him hopefully. "Can I?" She asked.

Nodding, the tall skeleton carried her to the kitchen where they could make dinner together and the young girl was eager to help her uncle now that she knew she had earned his forgiveness.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
